


it’s not the waking, it’s the rising

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Qrow is back home to James after a long mission away.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	it’s not the waking, it’s the rising

**Author's Note:**

> coping mechanism fic for chapter 12 because... what the fuck. there are no spoilers but. Fuck.

He lands with a patter on the windowsill, folding his wings against himself. He peeks in through the window; James has his back turned to him and is standing at the counter. He’s dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his back muscles rather defined through the tightness of the t-shirt. Qrow swallows.

He raps his beak against the window and caws loudly, hoping to get James’ attention. 

It works, and James’ eyes light up as he turns, and recognises who it is instantly. 

He hurries to the window, flings it open, and Qrow lands gently on his outstretched finger. 

“Hey, you,” he says softly, closing the window behind them as he walks back over to the counter. 

Qrow flies overhead, not bothering to switch back into his human form just yet. James laughs lightly at him, stirring his coffee as he does so. 

“Come on, Birdboy,” he says with a chuckle as he switches off the plug sockets. “Let’s go sit down.”

Qrow swoops down onto James’ shoulder. James walks carefully back into the living room, trying to balance both his mug and the bird on his shoulder. He knows Qrow will be fine if he stumbles but knowing himself, he’ll try to catch Qrow and end up spilling his coffee. 

When he’s sat on the couch, he sets his mug down on the table and holds out his non-metal hand for Qrow to hop onto. 

As soon as he does so, Qrow’s in James’ lap back in his human form. He slings his arms around James’ neck and and his legs up onto the other seat of the couch. He nuzzles his face into James’ neck. 

“Mm… Missed you,” he mumbles. 

James chuckles deeply, the noise rumbling in his throat. It makes Qrow’s breath hitch. “I missed you too, darling. I trust the trip back was okay?”

Qrow mumbles a reply before lifting his head and looking at James with the utmost expression of love on his face. 

“Kiss?” he whispers, threading the fingers of one hand through the hairs at the back of James’ neck, and caressing his stubble with the other. 

James gives him a gentle smile, before leaning in just slightly. “Of course, my love.” 

Qrow meets him halfway, softly at first, but then James grips him hard, pulling Qrow flush against his body. 

“Hey,” says Qrow, breathing heavily as he pulls away. His hands rest either side of James’ head on the couch, his legs straddling James’ thighs. “You okay?” 

James sits up, resting his forehead against Qrow’s stomach, pressing a gentle kiss through his shirt. He looks up at Qrow, his expression tender. He takes Qrow’s hands in his own, smiling gently. 

“I really missed you, Branwen,” he sighs. 

Qrow chuckles, manoeuvring himself onto the sofa properly. “I missed you too. Promise I won’t stay away so long anymore.” 

James beams, threading their fingers together and resting his head on Qrow’s shoulder. “Just as long as you come back.” 

Qrow presses a kiss into James’ hair. “I’ll always come back, James. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” His eyes slowly start to slip shut. 

“James,” warns Qrow. “Your coffee.” 

“I’ll reheat it later.” 

Qrow shakes his head with a smile and then rests it atop James’. He closes his eyes. Nothing else is said as the sun starts to dip from the sky.  
  



End file.
